1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security devices and, more particularly, to a vehicle pedal lock for preventing the theft of vehicles.
2. Background Information
A wide variety of security devices have been proposed to deal with the problem of vehicle theft. Such security devices typically involve the immobilization of the gearshift stick, the steering wheel and/or a pedal of the vehicle and comprise various combinations of shackles, padlocks and chains. Some of these conventional security devices have proved comparatively easy to circumvent, while others require special fitting or wiring, which makes them expensive to manufacture and install.
Of the vast number of vehicle security devices available in the market, one popularly known removable steering wheel security device is the "THE CLUB".RTM. which is, in many ways, typical of prior removable steering wheel security devices. Although these prior security devices have been advertised to prevent or deter automobile theft, such security devices have several shortcomings, and, in many cases, have failed to provide adequate security.
Many prior art removable steering wheel security devices, such as "THE CLUB".RTM., comprise a rigid elongated portion and a locking portion for temporarily securing the rigid elongated portion to the steering wheel. The locking portion typically involves a lock-and-key set, and openable jaws which are adapted to engage the rim of the steering wheel. The rigid elongated portion typically comprises a hard metallic bar or the like, which extends well beyond the rim of the steering wheel. When properly installed onto the rim of a steering wheel (i.e., locked in place), the elongated portion prevents full rotation of the steering wheel because, depending upon the design of the elongated portion and the make of the automobile, the elongated portion comes into contact with a fixed member of the automobile (e.g., the window, the door, the dashboard, the windshield, etc.).
However, the foregoing prior art steering wheel security devices have several shortcomings. First, since the proper operation of these prior art security devices depends on the adequacy of the locking portion to tightly secure to the steering wheel rim, and the strength of the elongated portion, such devices have an overdesigned, excessively strong lock and elongated portion constructed of excessively strong metal or composite materials. Second, in order to defeat or bypass such security devices, it is only necessary to cut (e.g., saw) the steering wheel rim at the point of attachment of such security devices. In particular, it is only necessary to make one or, at the most, two small cuts in the rim of the steering wheel. Once the rim of the steering wheel is cut, these prior art steering wheel security devices are quite easily removed and the automobile can readily be steered.
Moreover, the removal of prior art steering wheel security devices, such as "THE CLUB".RTM., can be readily accomplished by an unauthorized individual while the individual is situated completely within the vehicle and with the doors closed. Therefore, the design and manner of installation of such prior art steering wheel security devices facilitates its unauthorized removal because an unauthorized individual can remove the security device while inside the vehicle, completely out of view.